


An Unexpected Encounter

by BlackWidow1996



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidow1996/pseuds/BlackWidow1996
Summary: In which Annie, Ymir and Historia play.





	An Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a three some forgive me if its bad. Feed back is appreciated.

Gasps and moans flowed through the silent night air. A girl with ice blue eyes and pale blonde hair sat in between two bodies, one larger than her and one smaller than her. A hungry mouth pressed to her lips in a bruising kiss. A smaller, gentler pair of lips pressed against her throat from behind her. Small pale hands slowly sliding up the hem of an old white hoodie. They traveled upwards and began to slowly knead at her breasts. It was easy enough for the tiny girl due to the other blonde choosing not to wear a thing beneath that hoodie of hers, including a bra. She gasped into the taller woman’s mouth as the sensation shot through her like an electric current.  
The tallest of the three trailed a hand slowly the girls now exposed stomach making her shiver. She continued to move her hand lower before reaching the hem of the girl’s sweatpants and pushing her hand past the hem.  
“Damn, baby girl, I have barely even touched you.” The freckled woman purred into the blonde’s ear, feeling her wetness already. The pale blonde just whined softly in response at the comment.  
“Ymir…” The tiniest of the three whined to the tall freckled woman.  
Ymir smirked at her little girlfriend before softly tapping at the shoulder of the girl between them. The tiny blonde moved out of the way allowing her to gently push the girl between them to lie down upon her back. Historia moved back towards the other blonde, giving her a kiss on the cheek before dipping her head down to her chest and bringing one of the girl’s soft buds into her mouth and sucking on it softly. She whimpered at the feeling of Historia’s mouth on her chest. Ymir began to slowly trail kisses from the blonde’s clavicle downwards staining the skin pink.  
“Relax, Annie baby.” Ymir purred to the girl beneath her. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of her sweatpants before pulling them down agonizingly slowly. Ymir began to gently rub Annie through the white cotton of her panties making her even more slick than before, if that were even possible.  
Annie placed a hand on the back of Historia’s head gently tapping her, getting her attention. Historia moved from her and lifted her head to Annie and began to kiss her with a softness that was the polar opposite from the girls between her legs. Annie then began to move her hand down the side of the girl’s body, moving the scrunched up fabric of her oversized night shirt to allow access to the spot between her legs. She moved her hand there and began to rub at her, making the tiny girl mewl softly as the tan girl pulled her panties from her body. Annie continued rubbing at the girl making her shiver and more wet. She was able to easily slide two of her fingers inside of the girl.   
A shift and she felt one of her legs being slung over the shoulder of the tan girl. That was when she suddenly felt a warm muscle working against her clit as long fingers prodded at her entrance. Her body arched upwards at the feeling Ymir was giving her. She moaned loudly in ecstasy at the feeling. Ymir began to slowly move her fingers in and out of the girl. Her hand had stopped moving inside of Historia when Ymir had begun to brand Annie between her legs. Historia didn’t seem to mind the lack of movement as she had begun to move herself against Annie’s fingers, gasping softly.  
After several moments of this, Annie tapped Historia’s thigh and motioned for her to move towards her. Placing a leg on either side of her head she lowered her body before feeling Annie’s tongue against her. Historia moaned loudly as she felt the soft surface of her tongue rubbing against her. It was one of the sweetest things Annie had ever tasted, considering how much Annie loves sweets. Annie relished in the taste of the small girl above her, humming in satisfaction.  
Ymir continued to lap at Annie’s clit as she fingered her. She moved her fingers in a way to curl against the girl’s front wall and pressing against a spot inside of her. Ymir moved her other hand in between her own legs and softly touching herself to soothe the aching feeling in her body. Annie moaned at the new sensation that had given to her. The vibration of her voice traveled from her tongue and lips to Historia, Historia felt the soft vibration coming from Annie’s mouth and the feeling made her nearly scream.  
A knot in Annie’s stomach began to coil tightly quickly, soft gasps and moans leaving her mouth as Ymir continued to work at her and her at Historia. Historia’s hips began to rock against Annie’s mouth urgently; Annie began to pay attention to the girl’s clit especially. Several moments later, Historia came with a sharp cry of Annie’s name, continuing to rock her hips against Annie’s tongue, riding out her orgasm.  
Ymir continued to lap at Annie, Annie was getting extremely close to her orgasm. She moaned loudly as her orgasm suddenly crashed over her like the waves of a tsunami. Her body twitched as Ymir continued to move her fingers inside of Annie. Once the aftershocks of her orgasm had rolled through her, Ymir pulled her hand away from her body and brought her hand up to her mouth, licking off the traces of the girl’s orgasm while staring at Annie directly into her eyes. The sight was enough to get Annie worked up once more.  
“Come here, sweetheart…” Ymir said to both of the girls as she leaned back, legs splayed open. The two girls moved towards the beautiful tan woman. Annie began to kiss Ymir once again as Historia placed her hands on Ymir’s hips and buried her face into her crotch and began to hungrily eat her girlfriend out. Ymir moaned into Annie’s mouth at the feeling gently bucking her hips as Historia ate her. Annie then began to kiss at her jaw line and moving towards her neck. Once at the girl’s neck, she began to suck at a soft and tender spot.  
“Oh, fuck… Historia…. Ann….” She gasped softly. It didn’t take long for Ymir to cum against Historia’s tongue. She came with a high pitched whine whilst whimpering her girlfriends name. The two blonde girls slowly pulled away from Ymir, each girl had a satisfied smirk gracing their lips.  
Annie was already reaching for her discarded clothes as well as Historia. Ymir just sat there for a moment before going for her own clothes.  
“Maybe we can have a little more fun next time, huh, Leonhardt?” Ymir asked her with a lilting tone.  
“There won’t be a next time.” Annie said sharply as she finished pulling her hoodie over her head and walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my sinful porn story I made in the middle of uni classes


End file.
